vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
René Weller
miniatur||hochkant|Rene Weller in Hamburg René Weller (* 21. November 1953 in Pforzheim) ist ein ehemaliger deutscher Europameister im Boxsport und Titelträger der World Athletic Association. Karriere als Boxer Der gelernte Heizungsmonteur, Goldschmied und Sohn eines Boxsportlers begann früh mit dem Boxen und war von 1971 bis 1980 Amateurmeister im Leichtgewicht. Bis zum Anfang seiner Boxkarriere war Weller als Gelegenheitsarbeiter, unter anderem als Reinigungskraft und Zeitungsausträger tätig. 1981 wechselte er ins Profilager und wurde im selben Jahr Deutscher Meister im Leichtgewicht. 1984 wurde er Europameister im Leichtgewicht, später dann auch „Weltmeister“ (Titelträger des Verbands WAA) im Superfedergewicht. 1996 bestritt er seinen letzten Profikampf. Neben und nach dem Boxsport Wellers playboyhaftes Auftreten brachte ihm Anfang der 1980er Jahre den Beinamen „der schöne René“ ein. 1985 spielte er die Hauptrolle in dem Kinofilm Macho Man, sowie 1993 eine Rolle in Ebbies Bluff von Claude-Oliver Rudolph. Im Jahre 1991 erwirkte Weller eine Unterlassungsklage gegen die Produktionsfirma des Films Macho Man, die darauf hin alle Sexszenen mit ihm aus dem Film entfernen musste. Ab 1996 vertrieb er eine Gürtel- und Goldschmuckkollektion unter dem Label „Rewell“. Am 16. Juli 1999 wurde Weller wegen Kokainhandels, Hehlerei, Anstiftung zur Urkundenfälschung und unerlaubten Waffenbesitzes zu sieben Jahren Gefängnis verurteilt. Am 31. Januar 2003 wurde er wegen guter Führung vorzeitig aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. 2002 spielte er in dem Musikvideo zu „Hell In Hell“ der Berliner Musikband Surrogat mit. Im Juli 2004 sah man ihn in der, vom Privatsender ProSieben ausgestrahlten, Reality-Show Die Alm. Am 21. Januar 2005 eröffnete er seine neue Action-Show in einer Karlsruher Diskothek. Unter dem plakativen Titel Die Rückkehr der harten Jungs wurde eine Unterhaltungsshow rund um Kampfsport und Nervenkitzel geboten. Weller trat gemeinsam mit dem Aktionskünstler Marko König und dem zehnfachen Weltmeister der Fakire Benji le Fakir auf. Vom 18. September bis zum 25. September 2005 verbrachte er eine Woche im Big-Brother-Dorf, musste es aber wegen einiger Differenzen und Eklats verlassen. Unter anderem entledigte er sich nach übermäßigem Alkoholgenuss seiner Hose und präsentierte den Bewohnern seinen nackten Hintern. Weller hat sich auch als Sänger versucht. 1985 sang er, in Anspielung auf den Hitler Rap von Mel Brooks aus dem Film ''Sein oder Nichtsein'' den Renè Weller Rap (To be or not to be), der auch Samples aus dem Original enthielt. Im Januar 2003 erschien seine CD Ich bin wieder hier und am 10. Mai 2006 stellte er seine zweite CD Wach auf im Online-Bordell Big Sister vor.Artikel von radio.cz Am 24. Mai 2006 gewann er in der Rhein-Mosel-Halle in Koblenz einen Kampf gegen den 9Live-Moderator Jürgen Milski. Eine im März 2006 angekündigte Klage auf Schadensersatz und Schmerzensgeld gegen Günther Jauch begann am 7. September in Potsdam. Jauch hatte in der Sendung Wer wird Millionär? im Zusammenhang mit einer Frage zum Boxsport über Weller gesagt: „Der sitzt ja dauernd im Knast“. Das Landgericht Potsdam hat die Klage abgewiesen.Urteil des LG Brandenburg Weller ging daraufhin in Berufung, doch auch das Oberlandesgericht Brandenburg wies die Klage Wellers ab. 2007 lud er den Fernsehsender ProSieben unter dem Motto We are Family! So lebt Deutschland – Das Promi Spezial zu sich nach Hause in Dillweißenstein ein. Am 2. November 2008 und am 28. März 2010 war Weller in der Sendung Das perfekte Promi-Dinner des Privatsenders VOX zu sehen. 2010 begleitete ihn und seine Verlobte Maria Dörk die Dokusoap "mieten, kaufen, wohnen" auf VOX zwei Folgen lang bei der Wohnungssuche. Weller hat eine Tochter und einen Sohn. Er ist seit dem 26. November 2006 mit der Journalistin Maria Dörk verlobt, lebt in Pforzheim und betreibt eine Boxschule.Das ist René Weller Schriften * René Weller und Max Herfert: Boxen mit René Weller – In drei Runden zum Sieg. Motorbuch Verlag Pietsch, Stuttgart 2003, ISBN 3-613-50435-9. Weblinks * * Offizielle Homepage von René Weller * Biografie von René Weller * * Actionshow zusammen mit dem Aktionskünstler Marko König BoxingPress, 23. Januar 2005 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Boxer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Europameister (Boxen) Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Unternehmer Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Person (Pforzheim) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1953 Kategorie:Mann